paradise kiss
by EijiPanda10
Summary: Detective Gumshoe, having avoided pay cuts for the last three months, has been able to put aside some mon in order to take a certain someone to dinner. Bu t will his feelings get through to the "queen of mayhem"? One shot. Gumshoe X Maggey


A/N: Detective Gumshoe, having avoided pay cuts during salary reviews for the last three months, has finally saved enough money for his big plan to ask out his secret crush; Maggey Byrde. But will his feelings get through to the "Queen of Mayhem" ? One shot. There is also a bit of Maya X Phoenix (not in a romantic sense) and Jean Armstrong X Phoenix (unrequited love)

Please leave reviews

Today was just like any other day for Maggey Byrde; complete mayhem. Six months had passed since Magge's second acquittal for murder, but her life was still a mess. It seemed that luck was not on her side outside of the courtroom. Maggey's apartment had caught fire and burnt to the ground, she'd crashed two bicycles, and her skills had worsened as a waitress. However, there was actually an increase in customers at Tres Bien. The owner, Jean Armstrong, had hoped it was because of his new specials, however, it became very apparent that the customers were more interested in his servers. Maya Fey had continued to work part time at Très Bien after the case. Phoenix had cut her "allowance" and now, Maya had to pay for her own hamburgers. She was an excellent waitress, especially in comparison to Maggey. But Maggey had more regulars.

Maggey had yet to notice, but Maya became instantly aware of the two looming shadows in the restaurant; Phoenix and Gumshoe. When business began to pick up at the restaurant, the two became permanent fictures. Incidentally, they never ordered anything other than coffee and creme puffs and were not good tippers. Phoenix was actually quite displeased with the situation. Gumshoe, wanting to keep a watchful eye on Maggey, convinced Phoenix to accompany him on these "Stake Outs." Phoenix, reluctantly, agreed to tag along, but he would much rather spend time at the office finishing up paper work or cleaning the toilet.

Pearl, having taken note of the excess amount of time Phoenix was spending at Très Bien, was under the impression that Phoenix and Maya were getting more serious. That made Phoenix even more uncomfortable about the situation. But Gumshoe was a good friend and he wanted to help him out. Gumshoe had spent the last three months working up the nerve to ask Maggey out on a date. However, Gumshoe was not eloquent, to say the least, and got too flustered whenever Maggey came over to their table. When he couldn't think of anything to say, he'd over coffee. But today was going to be the big day. Gumshoe had bought a single purple tulip and had it wrapped in fancy tissue paper. Gumshoe remembered that purple was Maggey's favorite color and tulips were within his budget.

Gumshoe and Phoenix arrived at the restaurant at 1:00pm as usual. They sat at the booth on the far left, as usual.

Maggey went to take their order.

"What can I do for you fellas?" Maggey asked.

"I'll have a creme puff and a coffee." Phoenix responded. Nothing on the menu was edible, except for the creme puffs because Maya made them, which was surprising. Phoenix didn't see Maya as the cooking type. But then again, creme puffs were an incredible simple item to make.

"ONE COFFEE!" Gumshoe blurted when Maggey looked in his direction.

"Coming right up." Maggey said with a smile.

"When she returns with our coffees, that will be the perfect chance to give her the flower and ask her out." Phoenix whispered to Gumshoe.

Gumshoe nodded and gulped. He removed the flower from the inside pocket of his trench coat and placed it on the table.

"Hey Nick, Gumshoe." Maya said popping over to their table.

"Hey Maya. How's today's shift?" Phoenix asked.

"It's going ok. I told Pearly to stop by so I could I'd treat her to a creme puff. Pearly loves sweets." Maya replied.

"That figures. Up until now, she's only eaten vegetables." Phoenix replied.

"Well, I gotta go. My next batch of creme puffs should be ready to come out of the oven." Maya said before running off to the kitchen.

Just then, Maggey returned with the coffees.

" One for you." Maggey said, placing a cup in front of Phoenix. "And one for... Uh oh." Maggey said as she spilled the second cup all over the table, getting the tissue wrapped flower soaked.

Gumshoe looked like his heart had been crushed

"Sorry about that, was that an important package?" Maggey asked, leaning over to wipe up the mess.

"Not really." Gumshoe replied sadly.

"Feel free to send me the bill to replace- woooooooooh!" Maggey said as her arm slid across the table and she fell forward.

"Oh dear!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Gumshoe was redder than a chilli pepper. Phoenix was certain he could see steam coming from his collar.

Maggey slid right into Gumshoe, her lips colliding with his, in an unexpected kiss. No doubt, that was Gumhoe's first kiss..

Maggey pulled away and composed herelf. "My...apo-lo-gies." She stammered. Maggey was both embarrased and flustered.

She had just accidentally kissed her mentor and didn't know what to make of it. I mean, it certainly didn't mean anything, it was an accident. But Gumshoe was a surprisingly good kisser. That put them in an awkward situation. Then Maggey noticed petals scattered on the table.

"They're my favorite color." Maggey said to herself.

Gumshoe hurriedly gathered up the petals.

"Um...these were just...uh..for." Gumshoe babbled.

That's when it hit Maggey. Gumshoe and Phoenix had recently started coming to the restaurant frequently. Phoenix always seemed uninterested in being there, but Gumshoe was always bursting with energy, nervous energy mostly. And that was clearly the remains of a purple flower. Maggey loved the color purple and flowers.

Maggey had no doubt in her mind that the flower was meant for her.

Maggey didn't quite know how to process all of this. She'd always viewed Gumshoe as a mentor and friend, but never had a romantic interest in him. Clearly, he had feelings for her.

"I...I-I don't know if I can...return your feelings." Maggey stammered.

Gumshoe looked crushed.

"But, maybe if we get to know each other, things will change." Maggey continued.

Phoenix smiled to himself. "Yes! Victory!" Phoenix thought.

His buddy finally had the girl of his dreams. Now Phoenix just needed to find a significant other.

"Oh, Do I smell de aroma of love in de air?. Maybe dere is 'ope for another weak woman to find 'er prince charming." Jean Armstrong stated. He'd entered the dining area a few moments ago to see what the commotion was all about.

Phoenix realized that that comment was directed towards him and shuttered.

"Maya already has her special someone." Pearls giggled, assuming Jean was refering to Maya. However, she wasn't aware that Jean often refered to himself as a "weak woman".

"Pearls, when did you get here?" Phoenix asked.

"I've been here a few minutes. Maya is treating me to creme puffs!" Pearl exclaimed. "So this is why you spend so much time here." Pearl added.

"You have things mixed up Pearls. This isn't what it seems." Phoenix replied.

"Oh dear, you mean dat you've already given your 'eart to another woman? And after you led on such a weak woman all dis time." Jean stated, now upset.

"What is everyone talking about? I don't have a special someone." Maya asked.

"It's alright Maya. You can let everyone know how special Mr. Nick is to you." Pearl replied, gushing.

Maya and Phoenix just shook their heads. Today was both a confusing and joyous day.

"Well to celebrate dis lovely couple coming together, you get a lunch special on de 'ouse."Jean exclaimed.

"Oh, brother!" Phoenix thought to himself. Nothing compared to the taste of Jean's cooking. It was astonishing how someone could make food look so appetizing, but taste so horrible.

"Thanks. The gesture is greatly appreciated." Gumshoe replied. Gumshoe was starved and any food would taste great right about now, even one of Jean's specials. Gumshoe had spent the last three months living off of one instant ramen cup a day, in order to save up for a surprise for Maggey.

"You can have mine, Dick." Phoenix said to Gumshoe.

Gumshoe threw his arm over Phoenix's shoulder.

"Thanks, pal. You're a true friend." Gumshoe replied, his stomach growling.


End file.
